


The Most Improved

by daisysakura



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just want you to be proud, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysakura/pseuds/daisysakura
Summary: Lambo works hard in school and his effort is finally recognized. He only wishes his family could be there to see it. Please read and review! A longer summary would give away the plot so read and enjoy!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Most Improved

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Lambo's Corner!
> 
> If this story sounds familiar, I'm bringing it over from fanfiction, that's why. I did make some changes to it, though. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: I use the B-word once, this is unbeta'd and…I think that's it. I still don't have a handle on how AO3 works so...yeah.

"Fuuta is doing such a great job! Vongola is incredibly lucky to have someone like him."

"Did you hear? Fuuta is in first place in his school. He is so smart!"

"It must be embarrassing for Lambo."

"It's a shame the other kid isn't as smart."

"Fuuta should have been their Lightning Guardian, not that small, stupid coward."

Lambo slouches down in his spot, not wanting anybody to see him as they leave the building; laughing at him. His Famiglia had been invited to attend an award ceremony honoring young Mafiosi who showed great potential and Fuuta had been one of the most nominated. The Mafia sure cared about its future.

The Vongola Famiglia was incredibly proud and had all shown up - Lambo included. He was happy for his brother, he really was. Lambo just wished they wouldn't put him down as they praised Fuuta. This happened at all events, now that he thought about it. Somebody would always make a comment about how Lambo didn't belong with them because he was too stupid and how Fuuta should replace him as the Lightning Guardian.

It was nothing new so he should be used it but he wasn't, it still hurt. The strangest part was that a few days after an event, he'd receive an apology from those whom bad-mouthed him with a bunch of gifts. Lambo knew it was because they didn't want him to go crying to his brothers; that would mean pain for them.

"Lambo, there you are,"

Lambo quickly straightened up, putting on his fakest smile as he turned to his brother. "Ryo-nii!"

"Was that the Espoza Famiglia?" His brother asks with a frown, staring after their retreating form.

Not wanting to talk about the jerks, he shouts the first thing that comes to mind, "I'm hungry."

"But you just ate,"

"I know but I'm a growing boy and need constant fuel. I'ma go get some more sandwiches." Lambo blurts out as he rushes past his brother with a phony laugh, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

Once inside, he makes his way to the banquet hall and heads to the buffet where there is still food left over. He picks up a plate, begins to fill it up with food he knows he won't eat and listens as people continue to talk about the young Mafiosi.

There were over ten families invited with over twenty kids presented with awards. Vongola was represented by Fuuta, I-Pin and even Fran but the later two hadn't been able to show. Actually, the lazy bum had volunteered for a mission so he wouldn't have to attend while I-Pin is away somewhere with Fon, which is a usual occurrence.

"Lambo, do you want to take a picture with me?"

The Lightning Guardian turns to his brother with a frown, "I'm not in the mood for pictures." Lambo tries not to sound bitter but he can't help it. He knows it's not Fuuta's fault but it's because of him that Lambo gets treated this badly.

"I know, I'm not either but people want a picture of the Vongola kids in attendance," Fuuta replies timidly. Even with all the attention, or maybe because of it, Fuuta is incredibly shy. He likes to be recognized for something other than being a ranker but he is still easily embarrassed. "Please?"

Lambo lets out a sigh, puts down his plate and smiles for the camera. He recognizes the photographer as the one who's been taking pictures of the event the whole day.

"Thank you very much." The man holding the camera says before stepping away.

"Thanks, Lambo. I know you don't want to be here but it means a lot that you came."

"We're family, of course I'd be here." Lambo easily replies with a grin before turning back to his food. Fuuta is called away so Lambo goes to sit at an empty table and hopes he can go home soon.

"Now we have a picture of what a true mafiosi is supposed to look like and some stupid brat that we can use as an example."

Lambo sinks into his seat at the voice of the man who'd just taken their picture. He really should be used to being the loser. He holds back his tears with a single thought,

_'I won't be a loser forever.'_

* * *

.

.

.

"Tsuna-nii, I have something to show you!"

Lambo, who's currently working on his homework, lifts his head at the voice and watches Fuuta run into the living room with a paper in his hand. The Lightning Guardian has seen this scene play out so many times, he already knows what will happen. It always starts with Fuuta saying the same thing, _'Tsuna-nii, I have something to show you!'_ then, the bragging begins. Lambo's heard it all before so he goes back to his math problem.

_'I'll say those words one day.'_

"Welcome home, Fuuta," Tsuna answers with a gentle smile, setting his own paperwork down to show he's all ears. Fuuta runs up to him and hands over the piece of paper.

"This is the test Reborn-san helped me study for. I got the highest grade in the class!"

Lambo rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. He already knows Fuuta is smart; heck, everyone knows but they still act surprised whenever he brings a good mark. It isn't that he's not happy for him but it's always about Fuuta. They didn't act all excited the last time Lambo brought a passing grade. In fact, the last time Lambo brought a good mark, they had told him to keep studying so he could do better. He'd worked hard for it, too.

"Oh, wow, great job, Fuuta. I'm so proud of you," Tsuna tells him as he fondly ruffles Fuuta's hair.

"Maybe you can help the stupid cow get a passing grade once in a while." Gokudera teases with a grin, not knowing how much that actually stings Lambo.

"Hey, I can do just fine on my own, Stupidera," Lambo grumbles, trying not to show any other emotion. The sad truth is that he's actually always trying but not getting anywhere.

Fuuta giggles, "Thank you. I'm going to go show Reborn-san."

Lambo watches as Fuuta runs off and wonders if he'll ever give his brothers a reason to be proud of him.

The next day, Lambo walks into the kitchen humming his favorite song. He stops when he sees Mama on the phone with a large smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for calling. Goodbye."

She hangs up but before Lambo can ask the reason behind her smile, she squeals in delight and pulls him into a tight hug. "Lambo that was the principal from your school with some really good news,"

Lambo's eyes widen at that. Could it be that he actually passed his final with a really good grade? He had studied so hard and had even done all the extra work Reborn had asked (demanded) him to do.

_'My hard work finally paid off!'_

"She said Fuuta just made honor roll! Isn't that great?"

She leaves to tell the others, leaving Lambo in the kitchen; a smile still on his face. His shoulders drop and he frowns. "Fuuta really is awesome," He whispers to himself as he gets some fruit from the counter. "Why do I even bother…?"

* * *

.

.

.

"Lambo, I want to talk to you before you leave,"

Lambo lowers his head as he walks up to the teacher's desk, already knowing it's about his mediocre test score. He is really starting to lose hope in himself. He'd gotten his highest score yet but it still wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I really tried but I'm just a bad student no matter what I do."

The teacher looks confused before a small, understanding smile settles on her lips. "Lambo, I know you've been working very hard. I can see how much effort you've been putting into your work because you're getting better and better. You're constantly improving and I couldn't be prouder."

Now it's Lambo's turn to look confused, "Huh?"

"When the year first started, you had one of the lowest grades on everything you turned in. Whenever we called your mom, it was always with bad news."

Lambo winces at that. He remembers those times quite clearly what with Reborn tutoring him by throwing books at his head.

"But you've been giving it your all and it shows in your work. I know it may not seem like much since you're always comparing yourself to your older brother but you're just as smart and can do anything you set your mind to."

_'Yeah, right,'_

She looks to the door of the classroom, biting her lower lip as if deciding something. "I shouldn't say this but as smart as your brother is there's always someone better. While he does have a spectacular amount of awards, he was not picked for any this time around, but you were."

Lambo gives her an incredulous look which makes her chuckle. "I'm not trying to add to this rivalry but this is something you earned. You deserve it. I wanted to let you know that I recommended you for the most improved student of the year."

He knows what that is. It's not an easy award to win because it really takes dedication and hard work. There's no way he'd ever earn that.

"And the board agreed that you deserve it."

Lambo knows he's dreaming. There was no way he, the stupid cow, could possibly be good enough to earn any kind of award. Let alone the most improved of the year especially when Fuuta didn't get anything.

"You're going to be presented with a certificate at the last assembly of the year next Friday."

"You're kidding,"

_'It's gotta be some kind of joke. Me?'_

"I'm not kidding, Lambo." She laughs. "I'm going to call your mom and give her the good news."

"Wait! Please don't call. I can't remember the last time I gave them good news, can I please tell them?"

The teacher smiles, "Of course. Make sure to let them know the assembly is next Friday at three. It'll be after school so bring the whole family if you want. I know this means a lot to you."

Lambo can't believe it. His hard work actually paid off. Ha! Wait till his brothers hear about this.

Wait…

"Nobody is going to believe me! They'll think I'm pulling some kind of joke on them."

The teacher laughs once more, "I'll write you a letter so you can show them after you tell them, but I know you won't need it. You're a smart student Lambo, you just have to keep working hard."

"Thank you so much!"

Lambo runs home to share his good news. He really can't remember the last time he had such good news to share with his family. This is it. This is his time to shine. He laughs from excitement as he reaches his home and bursts inside, almost forgetting to take his shoes off in the process.

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!"

He shouts as he runs into the living room. He's panting and sweaty but feels euphoric; he can't contain his grin. He stops at the entrance where he can see everyone laughing and lifting Fuuta on their shoulders as they chant his name.

"What's going on?" He asks with slight trepidation as he catches his breath.

Yamamoto, who's closest, looks at Lambo with a huge smile on his face. "Fuuta's science project was chosen to represent the district."

Of course, something like this would happen. It doesn't matter though, he still has some great news!

"We've been invited to the awards ceremony at the university in the next town. He'll be presented at the science fair next Friday."

Lambo's heart sinks. There's no way life can be this cruel. No way.

"Next Friday, like, during the day?"

"Yup! It'll start at three so you won't have to miss school. Isn't that great?"

Lambo looks at everyone; all of them happy, then to the paper in his hand. His hard work. He finally accomplished something and it's just been turned into nothing. He actually tried and thought he'd won but…he can't compete with that. He can't compete with Fuuta at all. He'll never be that good.

"Isn't that great, Lambo?" Yamamoto asks again but Lambo doesn't reply. He watches his family put Fuuta down, everyone proud. Fuuta notices Lambo and runs to his side.

"You helped me so much on this project. Please, say you'll be there."

Life truly is cruel - cruel and a heartless bitch. Lambo forces a smile and nods as he crumbles the letter behind his back, "Congratulations, Fuuta. And of course I'll be there, we're family after all."

Fuuta smiles then turns back to the others, "Thank you, everyone."

"Now that you'll be going to middle school, it'll be up to Lambo to beat your scores."

"Not if he keeps slacking off, he won't." Gokudera laughs, ruffling Lambo's hair.

Lambo slaps his hand away and tries to hold back the tears. "You're so annoying! I already know I'm stupid but that doesn't mean I'm slacking off."

He ignores the way everyone stares at him. He swallows his pain and smiles, hoping that will convince them that he's just messing around. "But I'll beat him one day." He laughs and hopes they can't hear how strained it is. "In fact, I'm going to go do my homework." He states before running off to his room.

They all wonder why Lambo looked so frustrated but figure he's just being his jealous self so they turn back to Fuuta. This wasn't something new, they were all used to Lambo's odd behavior.

* * *

.

.

.

Lambo wipes his nose as he reads the letter his teacher gave him.

_As you all know, the school year is coming to an end. At the last assembly, we'll be honoring a small number of students who've stood out from amongst the rest. I'm happy to say, Lambo is one of those students. He has worked so hard all year and has accomplished so much in this time. Lambo will be receiving the most improved student award for his hard work. We haven't seen anyone improve this much in years, you should be very proud of how far he's come along. I know he'll only reach higher levels from this point on. Please join us in celebrating his amazing accomplishment._

"You should have said something, you idiot."

Lambo shrieks as he falls off his desk chair, grasping the letter to his chest. "Re-Reborn! Don't sneak up on me like that, you sadist!"

He ignores the smack to the head, already used to the abuse.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Wait, how did you know? There's no way you could have read this letter from all the way over there."

Reborn stares at him, making Lambo feel like an idiot. Of course, Reborn _would_ know. Lambo isn't sure how but the tiny baby knows everything.

"Don't make me ask again."

Lambo doesn't bother to hide his disappointment, "Are you seriously asking me that? This is nothing compared to Fuuta's good news. He's going to represent our district - I'm being recognized for not being the stupidest kid in school anymore."

He yelps at the smack which is a little harder than the last one, "You're still stupid if you think this doesn't mean anything. I can't stand you but I know you've worked hard to earn this, be proud of yourself."

"I wanted my family to be proud…" He sniffles. That's all he really wanted.

"Don't be an idiot. Go, tell Dame-Tsuna and-"

"No! Don't tell them, please."

Reborn simply raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Fuuta worked hard for this. He deserves to have the attention on him."

"And you don't?"

"No, or at least, not yet anyway. I'll work harder to give them something good, something to really make them proud of me."

Reborn knows Lambo's self-esteem is pretty low and knows he deserves _some_ recognition for his hard work but he won't force it on him; not this time. Lambo will feel guilty for having to split his family into two events when he doesn't feel like he's earned it. Well, as his tutor Reborn has a job to do.

"Hm, you don't tell me what to do, idiot cow."

With that, Reborn leaves the room. Lambo doesn't know if he'll say anything but when nothing happens, he figures his secret is safe for the time being. He wants to share his good news with somebody, though, so he emails I-Pin.

He tells her his dilemma and hopes she can cheer him up a bit but is disappointed when he immediately receives an away message.

_I'm currently away, won't be back for a few days. I'll read and reply to your email once I return. Bye!_

Well, so much for sharing his good news.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't feel well enough to go?" Tsuna asks with a concerned frown on his face.

"I barely made it through school, I wouldn't be able to make it through an hour long ride."

Lambo had used the excuse of an upset stomach to not attend Fuuta's ceremony and luckily his brothers hadn't tried to drag him out of the school. Yet.

The assembly would begin in about an hour but families were already beginning to show up. Tsuna and the others had arrived to pick him and Fuuta up but had been slightly surprised with Lambo's reluctance to join them.

"Fuuta worked hard for this, the least you can do is be there for him." Gokudera glares at Lambo which causes him to shrink into himself. He feels guilty for not going but he's getting an award. He can't miss this once-in-a-lifetime event.

"It's ok. I know Lambo wouldn't miss it unless he really wasn't feeling well." Fuuta adds with a slight but sincere smile. Lambo still hears the hurt underneath. "I hope you feel better."

The guilt Lambo feels almost makes him change his mind but Reborn decides to intervene.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Dame-Tsuna. I'll take him home once the assembly is over, now go."

"That's why I'm worried. You would never willingly volunteer to watch over him if there wasn't something in it for you."

"I can't believe Fuuta didn't win anything." Gokudera says as Reborn smacks Tsuna.

"It's EXTREMELY rigged. Don't worry about it, Fuuta."

"He can't win everything when the other students work hard as well." Reborn says with slight irritation. The others might have thought it was directed towards the school itself but Lambo can't help feel like Reborn is trying to stand up for him.

After a few kicks and smacks, Tsuna leaves with his mom, Fuuta, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Once they've left, Lambo gets ready for the end of the school year award ceremony.

"You can still catch up to them, you really don't need to stay."

A smack to the head silences Lambo.

"I already told you this is part of my job as your tutor. I'm not staying because I want to, I'm staying because it's a job requirement."

Lambo knows Reborn doesn't actually mean that and smiles. Even though Reborn would never say it out loud, Lambo knows that this is the hitman's way of showing he's proud.

"Thanks, Reborn-nii."

Reborn pretends not to care as he mentally shoots the stupid butterflies that decide to flutter in his stomach at his new title. He and Lambo really have come a long way.

* * *

.

.

.

Lambo wants to be strong; he doesn't want to cry in front of the school. He's sitting in the front row with the other students being presented and can't help but feel alone even though Reborn is in the audience.

So far they've had students go up and sing, play the school anthem and teachers bragging about their students. They have the student with the highest grade give a speech which almost puts Lambo to sleep, and then they begin introducing the awards.

Lambo begins to feel nervous when his teacher goes up to the podium. He knows he's not giving a speech, he's just receiving his award and going back to his seat, but he's still nervous.

His teacher smiles at Lambo then to the rest of the school.

"The following award is the most improved student of the year. As you all know, this is not an easy award to earn because it takes so much more than just hard work. It takes dedication, it takes really wanting to surpass everyone else. Out of so many students that have worked hard, one really gave it his all. He turned in extra credit assignments, stayed late to study and received help from a tutor. One whom I heard is very strict and a pain in the butt if one fails to meet his expectations."

Lambo refuses to look back to where he knows Reborn is throwing the meanest glare his way. He'll deal with death later.

"This award may not seem like much compared to the others but it is. It shows that with the right amount of hard work, nothing is impossible. This young man has earned it and I couldn't be prouder of him. I present this award to Bovino Lambo."

Lambo stands knowing what to expect; a round of applause, shaking hands with the principal and receiving his certificate from his teacher before sitting back down. What he didn't expect, however, is the extremely loud cheers and whistling coming from all the way in the back. He turns but can't see anything until he reaches the stage.

There, all lined up by the back entrance is his family. Mama, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Fuuta are all there, cheering for him. Lambo freezes in his spot, almost positive that he's dreaming until his teacher calls his name again.

"Lambo, come get your award." She says trying to keep herself from hugging her favorite student once he reaches her side.

"My family is here." He tells her and this time she can't contain herself.

"I know. We're all proud of you." She says after releasing him from a tight hug. Lambo knows she doesn't understand just how much his family being there means to him. "Now, go back to your seat."

Lambo laughs, wiping away the tears that are making his family seem like a blur and waves to them, raising his certificate. "I earned this!" He gleefully shouts to which they respond with louder cheers.

After the assembly ends, everything becomes chaotic. Students are running to meet with their families and pushing each other all over the place. Lambo is trying to push through to his own family, still not believing they're actually there when another student shoves him backwards.

"You're still a loser, Bovino,"

For the first time in his life, Lambo doesn't care he's being insulted. "My family is here!" He laughs as he makes it past the confused looking student to where he can see Reborn sitting on Yamamoto's head.

"You're really here!" He shouts just as he's attacked by his brothers. They take turns hugging and ruffling his hair as they congratulate him on his award. Mama hugs him and cries as she tells him how happy she is. Lambo likes seeing that proud smile on her face, especially when it's him that put it there.

"Of course we're here." Yamamoto laughs. Tsuna smiles and hugs Lambo once the others have released him.

"I'm so proud of you, Lambo,"

When Lambo hears those words, he begins to cry. This is all he's ever wanted.

"But Fuuta, your science fair…"

Fuuta shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his little brother once more. "There is no way I was missing your big day. We're family, remember? This is what we do."

"But-but your project," Lambo sobs. His family was here. They'd come to his assembly when they could have gone to a much more important one. Why was he feeling so guilty?

"Lambo, you've always gone to my presentations. Even though you knew you were going to be picked on by everyone else, you were still there."

At Lambo's wide eyes, Tsuna chuckles, "Did you think we didn't know?"

Lambo nods in response. "How?"

"We're Vongola, we know everything. Besides, we're a family and we look out for each other. Nobody but us can mess with you." Gokudera then adds with an evil smirk, "Why do you think those bastards sent you apology gifts? It wasn't because they wanted to,"

Now it all made sense. Lambo laughs, he really should have known. "But how did you know about today?"

_"Lambo!"_

Lambo turns to where the familiar voice is coming from, thinking there is no way I-Pin is actually here. She isn't. He's met with I-Pin's smiling face on the screen of a large tablet being held by…

"Psycho-nii?"

Hibari looks bored as he shoves the tablet into Lambo's hands, then walks away just as quick as he'd appeared.

_"He owed me one. All he had to do was hand me over but he still stayed."_

"But how did you…" The email! Lambo laughs once more. Of course, his best friend would save the day.

"She called us twenty minutes after we'd left. She was EXTREMELY upset."

"When she explained your email, we all knew where we needed to be," Yamamoto adds with grin.

"I understand why you didn't but please tell us next time. You're our brother, we'll be there for you just like we're there for Fuuta." Tsuna tells him with a gentle smile.

Fuuta laughs at Lambo's confused expression, "Like I said, we're family."

Lambo can't believe it. They'd all come to see him, just him. Even Hibari had been here. He looks at the certificate in his hand then at Tsuna with a large smile.

"Tsuna-nii, I have something to show you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I work with seniors and one of my residents had her two great-grandsons come visit her. One was bragging about how great he was doing in school while the younger one was trying to keep up. I immediately got this idea and BAM! Here you go.


End file.
